Because I love them
by Paouu
Summary: Hinata se ve obligada a entrar en Akatsuki para investigar la muerte de Neji, sin embargo, no esperaba encontrar personas con personalidades un tanto "peculiares".
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Disclaimer. Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_"__Kami-sama, permíteme renacer. _

_Renacer como un pájaro para poder ser libre._

_Renacer para seguir protegiéndola._

_Renacer para volar y vivir "._

Miró el cielo. Era de un color azul claro con tintes rosas y naranjas. Cerró sus ojos y sintió cómo la brisa le pegaba en su cara. Era una tarde de noviembre. Pronto iniciarían las nevadas.

Nevadas…

Sí, tenía que concentrarse en ellas.

—Sube de una vez— le dijo una voz masculina a su lado.

Hinata abrió sus ojos abruptamente.

Su voz era demandante y poderosa.

—No lo hagas— le dijo otra voz.

A diferencia, aquella era amable y cálida.

Hinata miró a los dos portadores de aquellas voces.

Uno de ellos estaba sobre una moto, extendiéndole un casco.

El otro estaba a un lado de pie extendiéndole su mano.

Uno de ellos tenía su cabello azul oscuro con ojos totalmente negros y profundos.

El otro tenía cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes que transmitían luz y calor.

Hinata sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar cada vez más fuerte.

¿Qué debía hacer en ese mismo instante?

Tomó la mano de Gaara y la apretó con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos de nueva cuenta, aquello no le estaba sucediendo a ella…

—Tsk— escuchó a un lado. Abrió sus ojos solo para ver cómo Sasuke arrancaba su moto y comenzaba a avanzar.

Tuvo un impulso de salir corriendo tras él… pero nadie podía saber su secreto.

Ni siquiera Gaara.

Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido para llegar a ese punto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Consigue el celular que está en la comisaría de policías. Es un celular dentro de una bolsa que dice—confiscado A_"

Hinata suspiró. Era la primera misión que le daban desde que había entrado en Akatsuki.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y no había manera de calmarlo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su ojos se volvieron nublados.

De verdad tenía miedo.

Pensó que podía entrar a la comisaría para denunciar algo. Sin embargo, no tenía nada qué denunciar.

Tal vez… podría decir que hubo un robo en su casa y recibir una "llamada" falsa en donde le dijeran que ya habían encontrado al culpable.

Caminó hacia la comisaría. Definitivamente estaba loca, se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más paranoica. Hacía unos minutos ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a mentir, y a decir verdad, no estaba muy segura de poder ser convincente.

Sus piernas dejaron de responderle cuando llegó a la puerta. Policías entraban y salían con una velocidad impresionante.

Se preguntó si de verdad creerían lo que estaba diciendo.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, y dio unos pasos hacia dentro.

Todos los policías, abogados y personas discutían sin parar. Además había un verdadero desastre en los escritorios.

Escaneó rápido todo el lugar. Si ella se caracterizaba por algo era por encontrar objetos pequeños rápidamente.

Lo encontró. Un celular de modelo antiguo dentro de una bolsa transparente que decía en letras grandes y rojas "confiscado A".

—¿Estás perdida?— le preguntó un policía.

Hinata se sonrojó de inmediato.

—N-No— le contestó.

—¿Estás bien?— le volvió a preguntar notando su nerviosismo.

—Me robaron— le explicó susurrando.

—¿Quieres hacer una denuncia?— le preguntó el policía intentando entender a Hinata.

Hinata asintió.

—Sígueme— le dijo el policía.

Hinata dio unos pasos detrás de él y comenzó a seguirlo. Casi muere al ver que cada vez se alejaban más del celular.

Eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

—P-Primero, iré al baño— le dijo Hinata.

El policía subió sus hombros, suspiró y asintió.

Hinata abrió sus ojos. Si se daba toda la vuelta para ir al baño más lejano, entonces podría pasar por enfrente de esa mesa. Sin embargo, el policía aún la miraba de reojo. Sería muy raro si ella no fuera al baño más cercano.

Su mente no dejaba de imaginar cosas cuando miró a una persona de su edad.

Ojos negros, cabello negro, piel pálida, alto, fornido y un aura amenazadora.

Se sintió realmente pequeña al lado de él.

Lo miró caminar hacia el escritorio y tomar el celular con una maestría impresionante.

Hinata volteó a ver si alguien lo había visto, pero no, nadie lo había notado.

Hinata abrió sus ojos. Ahora tendría que quitarle el celular a él.

Miró cómo comenzó a hablar con un oficial y ella se apresuró a decirle al policía que ya no haría la denuncia.

Salió corriendo del edificio y lo esperó en la entrada.

De la puerta, después de ella, salió el hombre que antes había entrado a la comisaría.

Hinata lo miró y él le regresó la mirada.

Sonrió de medio lado, Hinata abrió los ojos, se reía como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

—Misión cumplida Hyuga— susurró aquél sujeto cuando pasó a lado de ella.

Hinata se quedó estoica.

¿Cómo sabía su apellido?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata casi deja caer su cara al escritorio al ver frente a ella.

—Preséntate— le ordenó Kakashi— .Gustos, disgustos, metas..

—Mi nombre es Sasuke— pronunció con una voz profunda, fría y sin emociones.

Aún así todas las chicas suspiraron.

—Sasuke-kun, siéntate a mi lado— le exclamó una rubia al fondo del salón.

Sasuke bufó.

—Bueno, una presentación corta y aburrida— dijo Kakashi mientras todo el salón suspiraba—. Siéntate donde gustes— le dijo.

Sasuke caminó al final de pasillo, lejos de aquella rubia molesta y suspiró. Le había tocado detrás de otro rubio que parecía ser un cabeza hueca.

Que día.

Itachi lo había hecho transferirse de escuela gracias a que su estúpida pareja de Akatsuki estaba ahí. La volteó a ver de reojo.

Estaba sonrojada y sus manos no paraban de temblar.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido entrar a Akatsuki.

Hinata sintió la mirada de Sasuke en su nuca. Eso era una pesadilla. No quería tener nada que ver con Akatsuki en su vida cotidiana. Sin embargo, podía ver qué aquello era simplemente imposible.

Su motivo para entrar en Akatsuki era porque su primo Neji tenía una foto donde al reverso decía "Akatsuki". Necesitaba saber porque había escrito eso y si tenía que ver algo con su muerte.

Sus ojos se humedecieron de tan solo pensarlo.

Extrañaba a Neji como nunca.

Cuando había muerto fue como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado. Era a la única persona en el mundo que amaba totalmente y ahora se había ido para siempre.

Cerró sus ojos.

Le había tomado cuatro meses encontrar a Akatsuki y otros cuatro meses entrar en él. No podía darse por vencida.

Hacía unas semanas le habían dado una capa característica del grupo. Claramente había entrado a Akatsuki con influencias, sin una persona que la apoyara, estaba completamente a la deriva.

Alzó su cabeza con orgullo.

Ella sobreviviría en ese grupo costara lo que costara y averiguaría todos sus secretos.

Aunque su corazón no dejara de latir, su respiración fuera pesada y sintiera una opresión horrible en el pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Hinata se echó agua en la cara. Después de todo no podía estar tan tranquila en el salón de clases con Sasuke ahí.

Se miró a los ojos por medio del espejo y sonrió tratando de calmarse.

Salió del baño antes de que alguien atrapara sus muñecas y la metiera en los baños de hombres.

Hinata casi grita al ver dónde estaba. Abrió sus ojos y miró a Sasuke detenidamente.

—Si actúas así, nos descubrirán pronto, ¿no crees?— le preguntó sin ninguna expresión facial.

—Y-Yo…

—Tenlo en mente Hyuga— le dijo mirándola a sus ojos profundamente—. Y actúa con naturalidad.

Hinata comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

No sabía si había sido una buena idea meterse a Akatsuki.

—Aquí no nos conocemos— le dijo Sasuke antes de salir del baño y dejarla ahí.

Hinata suspiró y tragó hondo.

Sin embargo, sus ojos adquirieron un tono de angustia cuando se abrió la puerta del baño.

—Que sea Sasuke, que sea Sasuke…— rezó mentalmente.

Sin embargo no estaba de suerte.

Obito-sensei entró con una cara de sorpresa en su rostro.

Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder y se desmayó.

.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Shino una vez que ella se despertó. Estaban en la enfermería y por las ventanas se veía que pronto se haría de noche.

—No despertabas— le dijo con preocupación.

Hinata recordó el día que había tenido, Sasuke se transfería a su escuela, Obito la descubría en los baños de hombres…

—¿Quién me trajo aquí?— le preguntó angustiada.

—Obitos-sensei— le dijo Shino—. Te encontró desmayada en un pasillo.

Hinata se sonrojó. Obito-sensei había mentido por ella. Que suerte…

—Te ves pálida— le dijo Shino.

—No es nada.

Hinata solo quería llegar a su departamento, hundir su rostro en su almohada y quedarse ahí hasta que amaneciera.

—Te acompañaré a casa— le dijo.

—Estoy bien— le contestó Hinata sin convencimiento.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el metro. Estaba cerca de la escuela, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Hinata cerró sus ojos mientras el tren avanzaba.

Akatsuki era un misterio para todos. Era un grupo grande y todos tenían distintos objetivos al estar ahí.

Claramente Akatsuki tenía un objetivo en común aunque aún no se lo habían dicho a ella.

Se preguntó el objetivo de los hermanos Uchiha y de Akatsuki en general.

Esa noche tenía otro trabajo.

Ir a la oficina de un tal Ibiki Morino y deshacerse de una navaja que mantenían como evidencias de una escena del crimen.

Sintió como su corazón palpitaba más rápido.

—Dime si te sientes mal— le dijo Shino.

Hinata miró sus ojos. Definitivamente le gustaría contarle, sin embargo no podía.

Hinata se despidió de él y caminó sola hasta su departamento. Hacía varios meses que se había ido a vivir sola.

Finalmente se había ido de la casa de sus padres que cada vez la sofocaban más. Aunque no podía dejar de sentir pena por Hanabi, la había dejado sola.

Dio una bocanada de aire.

Definitivamente iba a averiguar la muerte de Neji.

Por las tardes trabajaba en una cafetería, sin embargo ya era muy tarde para llegar. Tenten seguramente se había encargado de todo. Esa noche no cenaría, solo haría lo de Ibiki.

.

Su capa ondeaba por el aire. Su gorro y cubre bocas la cubrían de cualquier cámara de seguridad.

Suspiró.

Aún así tenía miedo.

Miró hacia la casa de Ibiki Morino.

Parecía cualquier casa, era muy normal. Sin embargo se preguntó si era igual de normal por dentro.

Ahora el problema era entrar y salir sin ser vista.

Además, por las luces de la casa, podía darse cuenta que Morino estaba dentro.

De su pantalón sacó una tarjeta que ya no servia y se acercó a la puerta.

Comenzó a deslizar la tarjeta por todo el borde de la puerta como le habían enseñado y la abrió sin hacer mucho ruido.

Miró por un pequeño hueco dentro de la casa y se metió rápidamente. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se escondió detrás del sillón.

Cerró sus ojos. Su corazón latía muy rápido y no estaba segura sobre su próximo movimiento.

Estaba segura que si seguía con esos ataques de ansiedad, se iba a desmayar alguna vez.

Se quedó escondida por media hora hasta que Ibiki dio indicios de estar en casa. Supuso que se había quedado dormido y se dió un golpe mental por no aprovechar la situación.

Escuchó cómo Ibiki prendía la regadera.

Salió de su escondite totalmente entumida y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente. En la sala, comedor y cocina. Sin embargo no encontró nada.

Se estaba dando por vencida cuando encontró el maletín arriba de un escritorio.

La regadera se detuvo de repente. Hinata comenzó a sudar frío.

Abrió el maletín, sacó lo que buscaba y comenzó a correr fuera de esa casa.

Se escondió detrás de un callejón y juró ver una persona con una capa igual a la suya. Seguramente otra vez había sido Sasuke.

.

Miró la navaja que se había llevado. Era una navaja común, de las que encontrarías en cualquier tienda, sin embargo, esta tenía sangre.

Suspiró pesadamente y guardó la navaja dentro de una botella vacía de shampoo. Seguramente más adelante le serviría de algo.

Dejó la botella con la navaja dentro en su baño.

Caminó hacia la cocina y se hizo un té.

Necesitaba también una ducha relajante.

Se sentía sucia después de haber robado.

Su celular sonó de repente. Hinata lo tomó entre sus dedos y leyó:

_Mañana habrá junta por la noche, ven a las instalaciones. _

Tragó saliva pesadamente, trató de hacer tarea sin éxito y se fue a dormir.

.

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente. Su mano alcanzó su celular y apagó la alarma.

Se levantó pesadamente, se cambió a su uniforme y salió de su casa. Estaba muerta de miedo, aun así, pasó a lado de la casa de Ibiki. Miró a un grupo de personas reunidas en su puerta, todos se veían frustrados.

—¿No habías guardado bien la evidencia? — le preguntó uno de ellos.

Ibiki formó un puño. Se veía notablemente enojado.

Hinata siguió caminando normalmente. Se sentía bastante culpable por todo lo que había hecho.

Siguió caminando y llegó a la escuela.

Asuma-sensei terminó de explicar algo de historia cuando pidió que hicieran equipos de dos.

Hinata volteó hacia Shino, sin embargo, éste ya estaba a lado de Kiba. Suspiró, sería en otra ocasión.

—Hyuga— le dijo alguien a su lado.

La piel de Hinata se erizó, estaba sumamente nerviosa, con todas las fuerzas que tuvo se volteó lentamente y encaró a Sasuke que la miraba con una sonrisa ladina.

—Seamos equipo— le ordenó Sasuke.

Hinata tragó saliva y asintió lentamente. Tenía mucho miedo, a decir verdad.

Detrás de Sasuke, Shino la miraba intrigante mientras Hinata solo bajaba sus hombros.

—Quiero que hagan una maqueta y un ensayo del tema que les enseñe hoy.

.

Hinata se puso sus zapatos y salió a la calle, ese día el maestro los había retenido y llegaría tarde a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Hyuga— escuchó —. ¿A dónde vas? — le preguntó.

—A mi t-trabajo— susurró.

Sasuke asintió.

—Iré contigo.

Hinata sintió una punzada en su estómago. Aquello la estaba haciendo sentir mareada.

—Oí que te deshiciste de la evidencia— soltó.

Hinata siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Tal vez no eres tan solo una molestia— dijo más para sí mismo —O puede que alguien te haya visto.

Hinata entró a la cafetería seguida de Sasuke. Éste se limitó a sentarse en una de las mesas.

Hinata se cambió su ropa y salió.

—¿Q-Qué vas a ordenar? —le preguntó.

—Café americano— respondió Sasuke.

Hinata asintió y desapareció detrás de la barra.

Tiempo después reapareció con una taza de café. Miró a Sasuke, en la mesa había una computadora, él se había puesto lentes y se veía sumamente concentrado.

Depositó la taza de café en la mesa y fue a atender a las demás personas.

.

Habían pasado más de cuatro horas y Sasuke seguía ahí. El cielo estaba oscureciendo y en una hora sería tiempo de cerrar la cafetería.

Miró alrededor, no había clientes y nadie se veía interesado en entrar a comprar.

Se acercó a Sasuke con miedo y se sentó a su lado.

—¿P-Por qué va a haber una reunión?

—Lo averiguarás después— le contestó sin mirarla a los ojos mientras tecleaba su laptop.

Hinata asintió con lentitud. No se le pasaba por la mente la razón de la reunión.

Suspiró. Al parecer ya no llegarían más clientes, se cambió su ropa, esperó a que dieran las 8 de la noche y cerró.

Sauke caminaba a su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Hinata estaba desconcertada.

—¿Dónde es? — le preguntó Hinata más bien en un susurro.

—Primero vamos a mi casa— le dijo sin muchos ánimos. Hinata lo miró —. Iremos por mi moto— le aclaró.

Hinata asintió y siguieron caminando por aproximadamente cinco minutos.

La moto estaba aparcada frente a la casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke tomó las llaves de su portafolio y se subió a la moto.

—¿Y el casco? — le preguntó Hinata subiéndose vacilantemente.

—Hmp— se rió Sasuke antes de avanzar a máxima velocidad.

Hinata agarró a Sasuke por la cintura. Tenía un miedo increíble y su cabello no la dejaba ver con claridad.

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar desolado. Hinata comenzó a dar pasos pequeños. Era su primera vez en ese lugar. Cuando la habían reclutado había sido en un garaje.

Abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos. Parecía que estaba en una película de terror.

Todo estaba oscuro, casi no se escuchaba ruido y el lugar parecía abandonado y muy viejo.

Llegaron al segundo piso donde ya había personas reunidas. Hinata casi gritó al verlos, ella solo conocía a Yahiko, Itachi y Sasuke.

Suspiró mientras avanzaba lentamente.

—Por Jashin-sama, miren a quien tenemos aquí— dijo sonriendo. Se paró del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia Hinata.

Hinata lo miró atemorizada. Era un sujeto extremadamente alto, con cabello blanco, piercings y muy tatuado.

—No la molestes— dijo otra persona que estaba en otro sillón. Él tenía una capa cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo, lo único que puso observar Hinata es que sus ojos eran de un color azul agua.

—Siempre eres tan aburrido Kakuzu— exclamó acercándose cada vez más a Hinata. Hinata tuvo que alzar su mirada para verlo. Era demasiado alto.

Hinata volteó a ver a Sasuke. Casi da un gritó cuando no lo vio a su lado, éste estaba recostado en un sillón al fondo.

La había dejado a su voluntad.

—Soy Hidan— se presentó aquel sujeto —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le preguntó. Sin embargo, se acercó gradualmente a su oído y le susurró—. Eso no importa, mejor dime ¿cuál es tu motivo para estar aquí?

Hinata se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Ese sujeto era demasiado intimidante.

—Hidan, ve a molestar a otra persona— le dijo alguien por detrás. Éste sujeto era alto, delgado y tenía una gran cabellera rubia.

—No me digas que hacer Deidara— lo retó.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y comenzaron a pelear. Hidan sacó una guadaña mientras Deidara se limitó a sonreír.

Hinata los observó de cerca, sus movimientos eran definitivamente de un nivel superior a los suyos. Si peleara con uno de ellos, definitivamente acabarían con ella muy rápido.

Tragó saliva e intentó alejarse lo más posible.

—Pareces muy normal— le dijo alguien a su lado. Pelirrojo y con una belleza extrema —. No creó que pertenezcas aquí.

Hinata miró hacia el suelo. Todos aquellos la intimidaban de una manera horrible.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó una voz juguetona a su lado.

Hinata lo volteó a ver. Una gran máscara naranja cubría toda su cara, sin embargo, por su tono de voz, aquel hombre la conocía. Además utilizaba un tono que ella conocía en algún lugar.

Ladeo su cabeza sin comprender nada.

El hombre se rio con una voz infantil, le despeino su cabello y siguió caminando. Miró cómo sacó su celular y grabó la pelea entre Deidara y Hidan mientras cantaba —. Con todo Deidara-senpai.

—Eres como la nueva sensación— le dijo alguien a su lado.

Su sonrisa daba a ver sus colmillos y sonrisa juguetona.

—Mejor dicho, es el nuevo juguete— reclamó otra persona con la misma voz juguetona. Era raro, una parte de él estaba cubierta totalmente por su cabello negro mientras la otra parte dejaba ver su rostro completamente pálido y blanco —. Llámame Zetzu.

Hinata asintió a modo de entendimiento.

Todos llevaban sus capas con nubes rojas y el nombre "Akatsuki" bordado en la parte inferior.

—Maldito Yahiko, ¿por qué no llega? — preguntó Sasori en voz alta —. Llevamos esperándolo cinco minutos.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres?, va a llegar pronto— le contestó Deidara en el suelo con Hidan arriba de él, preparado para asestarle otro golpe.

—No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —gritó Sasori desesperado—. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

—Cállate, estoy tratando de dormir— le dijo Itachi. Hinata lo miró sorprendida, hasta ese momento había notado su presencia.

—Oye, siéntate— le dijo Kakuzu señalando un lugar a su lado.

Hinata dio pasos pequeños hasta sentarse en el sillón.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le preguntó.

—Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Eres una Hyuga? — le preguntó Kisame.

Hinata asintió.

—Hmp, ¿qué hace una Hyuga aquí? — preguntó Kakuzu —. ¿No tu familia es dueña de varios hoteles?, debes ser rica.

—Y-ya no vivo con ellos…

—Sí espero otros cinco minutos más, me iré— dijo Sasori abruptamente levantándose.

—Sasori, ¿quieres dejar de quejarte?— le preguntó Kakuzu enojado.

—YO sí tengo cosas importantes que hacer— se limitó a decir.

Kakuzu lo miró molesto y Sasori miró por centésima vez su reloj.

—Reúnanse— dijo Yahiko llegando finalmente, seguido de Konan y un sujeto con cabello rojo y ojos con tintes morados.

Hinata lo miró, imponente como siempre.

—Casi somos descubiertos— dijo con una calma impresionante.

—Pues cómo no, solo se le ocurre dejar un cuchillo con sus huellas dactilares a Deidara —exclamó Hidan finalmente acabando su pelea con él.

—Era una navaja— le contestó Deidara echando humo—. Y a cualquiera le puede pasar.

—Morino envió policías a algunas áreas de Tokio. Por ahora no porten armas, dependeremos de nuestra fuerza física —. Les dijo Yahiko con su rostro inmutable.

—Ésta semana no habrá encargos— continuó Konan.

—Genial, no habrá acción por tu culpa Deidara— le reclamó Kisame.

—Por útimo, ella es Hyuga Hinata, será parte de nosotros desde ahora— siguió diciendo Yahiko —. Hará misiones junto a Sasuke.

—Eso es todo— concluyó Konan.

Hnata miró de reojo a Sasuke, seguramente no estaría muy feliz por aquello.

* * *

Hola! Es la tercera historia que publicó y estoy feliz de finalmente poder hacerlo.

La imagen de la historia la añadiré más adelante.

Díganme qué les parece y si la ven interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hinata entró a su departamento de un portazo. Su corazón latía al mil por hora y sentía mucho miedo. Sin embargo todo era por su primo, todo lo que hacía era por él. Había pasado una semana de aquella reunión y le acababa de llegar un texto a su celular.

"Consigue los archivos de la caja fuerte de Tobirama y entrégalos al fiscal del distrito".

Apagó su celular por enésima vez en el día. Los dos trabajos previos habían sido solo un juego, esto se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

Su celular volvió a sonar.

Sasuke. Era Sasuke diciéndole que irían a hacer el trabajo ese fin de semana. Suspiró, ya había tenido suficiente con ser su pareja en la escuela para que ahora tuviera que trabajar junto a él en Akatsuki.

Se puso su pijama e intentó conciliar el sueño.

.

Viernes por la mañana. Se levantó con paso cansado y fue a lavarse inmediatamente, se puso su uniforme y comenzó a correr hacia la escuela. Siempre la misma rutina. Solo un año más. Solo uno para poder salir.

Entró al salón buscando discretamente con su mirada a Sasuke, intentando esconder sus ojos con su flequillo. Lo vio, estaba al final del salón con unos audífonos.

—Iremos a Nagoya el fin de semana— le dijo Kiba llegando a su lado—. ¿Vienes?

—No puedo Kiba-kun— respondió Hinata. En verdad sí quería ir.

_—_Pero no hay exámenes ni nada por el estilo— le reclamo Kiba.

—Tengo algunos asuntos—le dijo Hinata rehuyendo su mirada. Después se fue a sentar.

Kiba la miró de lejos. Esos días sí que estaba rara.

Hinata cerró sus puños y se armó de valor. Dio pasos discretos hasta llegar junto a Sasuke. Le entregó varias hojas de su proyecto y una pequeña nota hasta arriba "Te veo en el laboratorio", Hinata comenzó a caminar fuera del salón, seguida por Sasuke.

—Necesitamos un plan.

Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa ladina. Hinata sintió cómo sus entrañas se oprimían.

—No podemos entrar solo así como así a la casa de Tobirama— intentó convencerlo con una mirada suplicante.

—Te veo el sábado por la noche, Hi-na-ta.

Dijo Sasuke yéndose del laboratorio.

—Espera— gritó Hinata.

Miró por la ventana. Obito sensei los estaba viendo y entró al salón.

—No pueden estar aquí— les dijo.

Hinata suspiró profundamente y salió después de Sasuke.

—Solo se puntual— le dijo Sasuke antes de salir de su vista.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Gaara se despertó de golpe.

Otra pesadilla.

Abrió el cajón de su buró de donde sacó una pastilla y sin más demora se la tomó.

3:00 AM. No podría volver a dormir así que se levantó con paso cansado hacia su estudio donde sacó papeles que había estado postergando.

Suspiró. Desde que se había convertido en el primer ministro de Shiba no podía descansar de tanto papeleo. Sus hermanos le habían dicho que alguien de 18 años no podía con tanto trabajo, sin embargo, él sí que podía.

La pastilla por fin le estaba haciendo efecto.

Su ritmo cardiaco había disminuido y sentía que su respiración se estaba normalizando cada vez más.

Odiaba esas pesadillas. Desde que tenía memoria siempre las tenía y jamás había podido deshacerse de ellas.

Miró hacia la ventana. Estaba en Konoha y estaría ahí por seis meses, habían cosas que necesitaba resolver como primer ministro. Aunque en esa semana tendría que viajar a Nara.

La vista de su hotel era espectacular.

Se veía casi toda la ciudad.

Sin embargo, una figura lo hizo volver a mirar.

Dos persona con una capa encima corrían a toda velocidad mientras sirenas de policías hacían eco por todas partes.

Una capa se hizo para atrás. Y de ella pudo ver una cabellera pelirroja como la suya.

Alzó su ceja, interesante.

Pero no era su problema así que siguió con su papeleo.

Como todos los días antes, sería un día aburrido.

—.—-.—-.—.—.—.—.—.

Hinata entró a su departamento después de ir a trabajar y se cambió a una ropa más abrigada antes de sacar su capa de Akatsuki, se acercaba la hora de ir a la casa de Tobirama.

Salió de su casa con la capa guardada en un bolso y llegó al lugar acordado. Faltaban cinco minutos y Sasuke aún no estaba ahí. Bufó, había sido él quien no dejaba de hablar sobre puntualidad.

Esperó diez minutos más hasta que Sasuke se dignó a aparecer.

—Sígueme— le dijo. Hinata comenzó a dar pasos atrás de él. Las calles que recorrían estaban solas y oscuras. No había ninguna persona ahí.

Sasuke paró abruptamente de caminar.

—Ahí está la casa de Tobirama.

Hinata asintió.

—Hay guardias afuera, tendremos que luchar con ellos.

Hinata cerró sus puños. Ella era buena peleando, pero tenía miedo.

—Quédate atrás— le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Hinata abrió sus palmas y abrió sus ojos. Le demostraría de lo que un Hyuga era capaz.

Comenzó a correr hacia el primer guardia.

Lo había tomado desprevenido, ese había sido el fallo del guardia. Lo derrotó con una patada en su estómago y un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Miró a un lado donde Sasuke estaba por terminar de deshacerse del tercer guardia. Bufó. Sasuke había derrotado a dos en el mismo tiempo que ella a uno.

—¿S-Sabes dónde está la caja fuerte?— le preguntó Hinata con un susurro.

—En su habitación— le contestó Sasuke.

En el mundo no había otra persona que odiara más a los Uchiha que Tobirama, por eso, ningún Uchiha le tenía el mínimo respeto.

Los dos subieron silenciosamente, no había nadie en casa. Sólo esas cámaras que colgaban en el techo, que no los dejaban avanzar cómodamente.

La habitación de Tobirama era extremadamente grande, pero la caja fuerte estaba debajo de su escritorio a la vista de todos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras comenzaba a abrir la caja fuerte. Hinata miró por la ventana. Uno de los guardias estaba recuperando la conciencia.

Escuchó el click de la caja fuerte por fin abierta y sonrió. Sasuke había logrado abrirla. Sacaron todos los papeles que había dentro, los metieron dentro de una mochila y salieron por la puerta trasera en menos de dos minutos. Se quitaron sus capas, las metieron en la moto y salieron huyendo.

Para cuando el guardia estaba en la habitación, ellos ya estaban de regresó a casa.

Sasuke estacionó su moto afuera del departamento de Hinata y la siguió dentro. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, desde su cocina hasta su recamara.

Dejó salir todos los papeles de la mochila en la mesa y los comenzaron a examinar.

Algunos mencionaban los acuerdos sucios del negocio de Tobirama y algunos otros otros eran una evidencia clara del fraude.

Sasuke sonrío. Ahora solo quedaba ir a dejarlos a la fiscalía.

—¿Los irás a dejar tú o yo? —le preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata suspiró. Definitivamente no quería ir.

—Supongo que lo haré yo— le dijo Sasuke agarrando los papeles y metiéndolos en la mochila.

Hinata escuchó cómo abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

—.—.—.—

Lunes por la mañana. Faltaba aún una hora para entrar a clases, pero Hinata ya estaba lista. Agarró el té que se había preparado y prendió la televisión.

Sus piernas estaban frágiles y tenían bastante debilidad. Su corazón latía muy rápido.

En las noticias de todas las televisoras, Tobirama era el centro de atención. El hermano menor del que se postulaba para primer ministro había hecho fraude.

La fiscalía había recibido evidencias de éste negocio, un tremendo lavado de dinero relacionado con la yakuza. Hinata suspiró.

Eso lo habían logrado tanto Sasuke como ella.

Hinata sabía que Tobirama no iría a la cárcel, los Senju eran una de las familias más poderosas de todo Japón, aún así, repercutiría demasiado en las elecciones que se celebrarían en menos de un año.

Se paró del sillón y dejó su taza vacía en la mesa.

—Estamos investigando el caso más a fondo— escuchó desde el televisor. Esa voz se le hacia tan conocida… Volteó a ver la televisión, era Sasori.

Un Sasori vestido formalmente con el cabello arreglado hacía atrás. Leyó la leyenda que se mostraba en la parte inferior de la televisión.

"—Akasuna no Sasori, fiscal del caso".

Hinata sintió como un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda. ¿Qué hacía Sasori en Akatsuki?, si la policía lo descubría, toda su vida como fiscal desaparecería.

Suspiró y apagó la televisión inmediatamente.

Todavía faltaba media hora para que iniciaran las clases, aún así como todos los días comenzó a caminar.

El salón estaba frío y solo. Hinata ubicó su lugar y se dejo caer en su banca.

Miró por la ventana a un pájaro pararse en un árbol, seguro Neji renacería como un pájaro, después de todo, ese había sido su sueño.

—.—.—.—.—.

—Hyuga Hinata parece ser de utilidad— exclamó Yahiko.

—Lo será— le contestó Konan—. Esa niña tiene potencial.

—¿Por qué la recomendaste Itachi?— le preguntó Nagato con voz profunda.

—Vi algo especial en ella— contestó simplemente.

Yahiko suspiró.

—Las elecciones se acercan, debemos encontrar otro modo de hundir a Hashirama.

—Tienes razón, con el tiempo perdonaran el escándalo de Tobirama, necesitamos algo más.

Itachi bufó. Era verdad, las personas olvidaban con bastante rapidez.

—Buscaré algo— les dijo Itachi antes de salir.

Comenzó a caminar.

Recordó la vez en que conoció a Hinata. Eran pequeños y sus padres los presentaron. En ese tiempo ella era solo una niña pequeña que se escondía detrás de su padre, y no que es que hubiera cambiado mucho, pero definitivamente lo había hecho.

La había recomendado en Akatsuki por una única razón.

Gratitud.

Recordaba cómo hacía aproximadamente un mes, Orochimaru, un viejo socio convertido en traidor, lo había herido de suma gravedad en su brazo.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de quitarse su capa por el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo.

Hinata lo salvó.

Había llegado a un callejón a media noche y no esperaba que hubiera alguien ahí. Sin embargo, lo había.

Una joven estaba tirada en un rincón llorando. Itachi había bufado, ahora tendría que encontrar un nuevo lugar.

Sin embargo Hinata había notado su presencia. Había notado que estaba sangrando y lo había invitado a su departamento. Nadie en su sano juicio habría dejado entrar a un hombre con heridas a su casa.

Le había ayudado a quitarse su capa, su camisa y había puesto una venda en la herida. Había tenido que ir con Kakuzu a qué le suturara su herida después, pero finalmente lo había ayudado.

—T-Tu capa dice Akatsuki— Itachi pensó que era el fin. Si Hinata le decía a la policía que él era un miembro de Akatsuki, su vida acabaría —. Déjame entrar.

Le pidió con una tierna voz pero a la vez suplicante.

—Sé pelear, soy buena luchando, d-de verdad— le dijo.

Itachi agarró su cabeza y despeinó su cabello. Sus ojos aún estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Él, como todos los de Akatsuki tenían sus razones para entrar al grupo. Así que no le negó su ayuda, y la dejó entrar.

Miró a lo alto del cielo.

Ya se hacía de tarde.

Siguió caminando hacía su casa, aún necesitaba revisar papeles de la compañía. Ese día, Sasori había hecho un buen trabajo. Pero era verdad, no era suficiente para hundir a los Senju.

Tenia que buscar nuevas formas de hacerlo.

Si no, un asesinato podría ocurrir.

Y él no lo podía permitir.

—.—.—.—.—.

Hinata camino hacia su trabajo de medio tiempo mientras Sasuke la seguía de muy de cerca.

Habían pasado a una papelería donde habían comprado desde hojas de papel hasta madera.

Tenían que hacer una maqueta para su clase de historia.

Sasuke se sentó en una de las mesas mientras Hinata se cambiaba su ropa.

—¿Novio?— le preguntó Tenten.

—Es un amigo— le recalcó Hinata y bufó para sus adentros. Ni siquiera un amigo era.

Tenten trabajaba por la mañana e iba a clases por la tarde, todo lo contrario a Hinata.

—Si como no, sólo un amigo.

Le dijo antes de irse.

Hinata suspiró.

—Yo haré la maqueta— le dijo Sasuke cuando Hinata se había sentado a su lado.

—No hay clientes, p-puedo ayudar— contestó Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y Hinata apretó sus puños. Se veía que Sasuke aún pensaba que ella era una inútil.

Prendió la televisión. No habían dejado de hablar de Tobirama desde que los papeles de su negocio fraudulento habían salido a la luz.

Bajó su cabeza y agarró un pedazo de madera.

Habían decidido que harían un templo gigante con casas a su alrededor.

Comenzó a dibujar las paredes sobre la madera.

No había gente. Tal vez por que era inicio de semana y todos se estaban volviendo a reincorporar a la rutina.

—Si algún día te encuentras a Sasori, es mejor que no le dirijas la mirada— le advirtió Sasuke mirando la televisión de reojo.

Hinata lo miró y supo que lo decía en serio.

Sasori estaba poniendo mucho en juego al estar en Akatsuki sabiendo que como fiscal tenía un futuro muy prometedor.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a su oído y le susurró—. Y si te lo encuentras de casualidad, huye.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Neji.

_Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, sus piernas no se movían y su corazón parecía que pronto explotaría de tristeza. No lo soportaba. _

_Su cara se deformó en tristeza mientras sus rodillas se doblaban. Se sentía tan miserable. _

_Tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de Neji. No lo podía ver bien por todas las lágrimas que estaban nublando su vista. _

_Se desplomó al suelo mientras oía el llanto de Hanabi a lo lejos. _

_No. _

_No. _

_NO. Eso debía ser mentira. Sin embargo, al mirarlo de nuevo inerte en ese ataúd supo que no mentían. Neji estaba muerto. _

_Y de ahí, toda su vida cambiaría. _

_Agarró su pecho mientras comenzaba a toser. Quería vomitar. _

_Salió de ahí. Estaba sofocada. _

_Se dejó caer en su cama mientras seguía llorando. _

_Se sentía tan débil. _

_Su vista se comenzó a tornar borrosa y se desmayó. _

_Su cuerpo nunca había sido fuerte. _

_Sin embargo, el sufrimiento ni siquiera la dejo descansar entre sueños pues cuando se despertó sus ojos estaban hinchados. _

_Y de algún modo, sin siquiera poder despertar bien, comenzó a llorar. _

_"—__Todo estará bien— le dijo Neji mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda—. Está bien llorar. _

_Le había dicho después que su padre la hubiera regañado". _

_Y ahora, estaba completamente sola. _

_Hinata miró por la ventana. _

_Con que así se sentía querer morir. _

_Morir con él._

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Les di una pequeña embarrada del personaje de Gaara y como es que Hinata logró entrar al grupo.

Ojalá les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Hinata bufó mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería seguida de Sasuke.

Quería preguntarle porque en vez de ir a casa la incomodaba con su presencia en la cafetería pero le daba demasiada pena preguntarle.

El camino siempre era el mismo.

Era una pequeña cafetería delante de un parque.

Observó una melena roja caminar a lo lejos, alguien que parecía familiar pero que a la vez le recordaba a Sasori, y con ello de los archivos robados.

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle mientras ella trataba de seguir caminando con naturalidad.

Se sentía horriblemente sucia por haber robado y lastimado a los guardias.

Lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, las cuales trató de cubrir con su flequillo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la cafetería, faltaba poco, necesitaba controlar su cuerpo un poco más.

Pero no pudo.

No había tenido un ataque de ansiedad desde hacía años, se sentía tonta por volver a presentarlos.

_"__No sirves para esto Hinata, hasta tu hermana menor es mejor que tú"._

Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho y se derrumbó en la banqueta.

El miedo que sentía era incontrolable. La ansiedad, la desesperación y la miseria la estaban hundiendo por dentro.

Quería gritar y sacar todo lo que la estaba matando.

Comenzó a hiperventilar.

_"__No me has podido derribar ni una vez, levántate y vuelve a intentarlo". _

_"__¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú la progenitora?"_

Quería volver a ver a Neji y nunca tener que haber entrado en Akatsuki, necesitaba consuelo inmediato.

Y lo obtuvo.

Unos brazos la envolvieron fuertemente.

Neji.

Se sintió protegida por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que Neji había muerto.

Su respiración cada vez más volvía a la naturalidad.

Sentía que alguien por fin la entendía, que alguien la perdonaba.

La opresión en su pecho se estabilizaba poco a poco.

Y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos iban disminuyendo.

Miró a Sasuke observarla sin expresión y sintió calidez por dentro.

En realidad aquel sujeto no era tan indiferente como parecía.

En ese momento se sintió acompañada y un poco feliz.

Sin embargo, las palabras de su padre aún hacían eco en ella, aún podría recordar las incontables veces que tuvo que levantarse aunque estuviera llena de moretones.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer a su padre obligándola a aprender artes marciales.

Pues eso es lo que reconocía a un Hyuga.

_"__No sirves, Hinata"_

—.—.—.—.—.—.

Despertó antes de volver a recordar la pena que había pasado con Sasuke al tener una crisis de ansiedad a plena calle.

Dio un gritito interno y se dirigió a la cocina a hacerse de desayunar.

Prendió la televisión.

Casi escupe su yogurt cuando ahora no era Sasori sino Deidara el que estaba en televisión, estaba dando un "especial" de Akatsuki en la mejor televisora del país.

"No se sabe la identidad de ninguno de ellos, pero sabemos que lo conforman aproximadamente diez personas, seguimos investigando el caso pero todo apunta a que su grupo se fundó hace tres años…"

Hinata dejó de escuchar, Akatsuki era tan aterrador. Pensar que todos ellos eran tan influyentes en el país, y pensar que ella podría ir a delatarlos en ese mismo momento.

Pero sabía que nada era tan fácil.

Eran tan peligrosos que ella temía por su propia vida en ocasiones.

Se vistió para ir a la escuela y salió corriendo.

Un sonido de su celular basto para que se detuviera en seco y sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

"_Viajar a Nara y secuestrar a …_"

El mensaje se había eliminado de un momento para otro. No lo había alcanzado a leer completamente pero sabía que se habían equivocado, el mensaje no era para ella, era para otra pareja.

Secuestrar…

Lo que le pedían a ella era simplemente tan fugaz y tonto a comparación de lo que le ponían a otras parejas, se preguntó si a alguien le habían pedido asesinar, supuso que sí.

Miró de nuevo su celular, ahora el mensaje correcto le había llegado.

"Viajar a Nara y destruir las cámaras de seguridad de la fiscalía general el Jueves a las 16:00 horas".

Apretó su celular y miró un pájaro volar por el cielo.

Recordó que no lo hacia por ella sino por Neji, así que siguió corriendo.

Apenas llegó a su escuela fue corriendo hacia su salón, quería hablar con Sasuke.

Lo miró y caminó hacia él.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó él.

—No— le respondió Hinata con sus manos temblando.

—Lo supuse, supongo también que te llegó el mensaje equivocado.

Hinata asintió.

—Lo haré yo solo.

Hinata lo miró aterrada.

—N-No, iré también.

Sasuke suspiró y le dio un vaso de café que había comprado para él.

—Cálmate, saldrá bien.

Hinata asintió, agarró el vaso de café y se fue a su asiento. Aún así tenía miedo, sin embargo, al darle un sorbo a su café supo que todo estaría bien.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Jueves.

Sasuke hizo la misma rutina de siempre. Se paró y se dirigió al baño para bañarse rápidamente. Salió y fue a desayunar lo primero que encontró, en este caso, cereal. Salió de su casa lo más rápido que pudo, la aborrecía.

Caminó a su escuela con mucho tiempo de sobra, se puso sus audífonos y se permitió observar el paisaje. Y la vio, casi todos los días la veía.

Hinata caminaba del otro lado de la calle hacía la escuela, solo que a diferencia de él, ella se apuraba, como si no fuera a llegar.

Hyuga Hinata. En realidad no tenía ningún pensamiento hacia ella. Le daba completamente igual.

Al principio, había sido una total molestia. La quería odiar, pero no podía.

Con el paso del tiempo había sido capaz de darse cuenta que solo era una niña asustada tratando de sobrevivir en el mundo cómo fuera. Era una niña que no tenía nada en el mundo excepto a ella misma. Por eso no la podía odiar.

La miró correr y pronto desapareció de su vista.

Supuso que ese día sería un martirio para ella. Ir hasta Nara solo para cometer crímenes.

Suspiró.

El plan estaba hecho.

Irían fingiendo ser estudiantes que se estaban saltando las clases de su escuela para ir a acampar. En un bosque donde no habían cámaras de seguridad y que quedaba cerca de la fiscalía.

Sería fácil llegar y salir desapercibidos.

Divisó la entrada de la escuela. Entró al salón y miró hacia Hinata. Estaba cabizbaja y sus piernas temblaban como si hiciera mucho frió.

Quería saber de su motivo para estar en Akatsuki. Estaba confundido.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido.

Eran las 11:00 de la mañana cuando los dos salieron de la escuela en el primer receso. Varios estudiantes se dieron cuenta, supuso que los rumores de ellos dos saliendo se harían famosos pronto.

Fueron al departamento de Hinata donde estaban las casas de acampar, tomaron sus maletas y salieron hacia el tren.

Estaba casi lleno para su desgracia, lo bueno es que habían dos asientos vacíos.

—Estoy cansada Sasuke-kun, me dormiré— pronunció Hinata ladeando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

Sasuke sacó un libro y comenzó a leerlo, pero le comenzaban a dar nauseas. Apartó el libro y miró a Hinata. Estaba totalmente dormida, se veía inocente, le daban ganas de confesarse a ella.

—La razón por la que siempre estoy en Akatsuki…— pronunció con voz débil —. Es porque…

Suspiró.

No podía hacerlo. No lo podía decir en voz alta, no se lo permitiría.

El también cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Hinata abrió sus ojos justo a tiempo. Ya habían llegado a Nara.

—Despierta Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y bajó las maletas.

Hinata salió del tren justo después de él y caminaron hacia el bosque en donde acamparían.

Establecieron la casa de campaña y se pusieron sus capas de Akatsuki.

—Está bien, todo va a estar bien— dijo Sasuke de repente mientras se cubría con su capucha.

—Si— le respondió Hinata sonriendo débilmente.

Salieron del bosque, faltaban veinte minutos para las 16:00 horas.

Y llegaron justo a tiempo, otra pareja ya estaba dentro provocando incendios y destruyendo cosas.

El corazón de Hinata comenzaba a latir más y más rápido.

Entraron rápidamente y Sasuke le susurró.

—En 10 minutos debemos de irnos de aquí.

Hinata suspiró y los dos entraron.

Habían personas debajo de los escritorios escondiéndose, los guardias de seguridad luchaban contra la otra pareja de Akatsuki.

Hinata comenzó a observar todo el lugar mientras Sasuke cubría su espalda. Pronto ubicó todas las cámaras de seguridad y se las señaló rápidamente a Sasuke.

Los dos sacaron un tubo de metal y se dirigieron a las cámaras de seguridad mientras varios guardias se percataban de su presencia. Hinata recordó las palabras de Sasuke, en 10 minutos debían salir de ahí.

Corrió y destrozó dos cámaras rápidamente. Tres guardias se acercaban hacia ella rápidamente.

Miró hacia su derecha. Sasuke también había sido rodeado. Sin embargo, lo reconoció. Era Sasori en un traje hecho a su medida y con su cabello rojo ondeando al aire.

Los guardias habían comenzado a luchar contra ella. Eran demasiados, no los podía controlar. La imagen de su padre decepcionado de ella hizo que su mente se bloqueara y los guardias la agarraran.

Era su fin. Los guardias pronto descubrirían quién era ella.

Volteó de nueva cuenta hacia su derecha. Sasori luchaba contra Sasuke. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

¿Los habían traicionado? ¿Los habían utilizado para secuestrar a su víctima? ¿Los habían utilizado como carnada?

Pensó en todas las posibilidades posibles.

Los habían utilizado como una distracción para distraer a los policías.

No.

Miró cómo Sasori se dejaba vencer por Sasuke y éste llegaba corriendo hacia ella.

Bien.

No le habían podido quitar su capucha, su identidad estaba intacta.

Comenzó a pelear contra los guardias y destrozaron las últimas cámaras de seguridad.

A su izquierda, lo que parecían ser la otra pareja secuestraba a su víctima.

Suspiró mientras una mano agarraba la suya.

Entre todo el caos Sasuke la sacaba de ahí. La salvaba. Se sentía tan segura a su lado.

Comenzaron a correr mientras la otra pareja de Akatsuki se subía a un carro robado y se iba sin dejar rastros, mientras ellos corrían hacia un terreno baldío dónde las plantas ya habían crecido más de dos metros.

Se quitaron sus capuchas, la capa y siguieron corriendo mientras las sirenas de los policías se escuchaban por todos lados.

Hinata se sorprendió de Akatsuki.

Habían esperado a que su víctima fuera a Nara, específicamente a esa fiscalía que estaba repleta de naturaleza para atacarlo. Eran unos genios.

La mano de Sasuke la guiaba por todo el lugar.

Llegaron al bosque donde habían dejado sus cosas y se dejaron respirar.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp.

El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

Hinata sacó la comida que habían llevado y se puso un suéter mientras Sasuke hacia una fogata para calentar la comida.

—¿Me dirás por qué alguien como tú está en Akatsuki?

Hinata sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

—Pareces una persona normal— le dijo Sasuke comiendo.

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor pero se recompuso enseguida.

—Tú dime Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué tú estás en Akatsuki?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Como si te fuera a decir.

—Lo supuse— le dijo Hinata comiendo —. P-Pero te puedo dar una pista.

Le dijo rápidamente.

Era una ocasión perfecta para ver si sabia algo de él.

Era arriesgado hacerlo pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Neji.

Miró la expresión de Sasuke. Sin embargo, para su desgracia Sasuke seguía inexpresivo.

—¿Lo conoces?— le preguntó ahora directamente.

—No tengo idea— le contestó.

Hinata bajó su cabeza en desesperación.

Había dos opciones.

O Sasuke era muy bueno mintiendo o de verdad no lo conocía.

Si era la segunda opción estaba salvada.

Pero si era la primera opción entonces Sasuke se daría cuenta que estaba en Akatsuki para revelar la verdad de su primo.

—Durmamos— le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata asintió.

Metió la basura en una bolsa y Hinata se alejó para lavarse sus dientes y su rostro.

Después se metió a la casa y unos cinco minutos después Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

—¿De verdad no conoces a Neji?— le preguntó Hinata. Para ese punto solo quería saber la verdad.

—No miento— le dijo Sasuke.

Y Hinata solo asintió con una sonrisa triste.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Gaara, que alegría tenerte aquí— le dijo un encapuchado Deidara a Gaara.

—No puede responderte senpai— le respondió Tobi enseñándole la boca de Gaara cubierta por un adhesivo.

—Tobi, no interfieras— le dijo Deidara sin ninguna tolerancia.

—Pero…— Tobi se calló al instante— Casi digo tu nombre senpai.

—Sabes que si muere uno, muere todo Akatsuki juntos, fue el pacto.

—Hai, hai.

—Bueno, te preguntarás que haces aquí Gaara.

—O tal vez no— susurró Tobi rascándose la cabeza.

—Pero te quedarás con la duda porque no te diremos.

—Que cool eres senpai.

—Tobi, estoy tratando de tener una conversación normal aquí— le dijo Deidara con una vena en la sien.

—Esta bien senpai, seguiré pensando que eres cool.

Deidara sonrío mientras enviaba un mensaje a Yahiko.

"Éxito".

* * *

Hola! Les traigo el otro capítulo, espero que les este gustando la historia.

Sobre Gaara, en los próximos capítulos sabrán más de él. Prometo que en el próximo cápitulo saldrá más.

De verdad espero que estén disfrutando la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. **

Hinata salió de su casa lo más rápido posible, eran las 3:00am, todo estaba oscuro y no había nadie en la calle. Corrió hacia una de las tantas guaridas de Akatsuki donde creía que la persona que habían secuestrado estaría y entró.

Era el primer lugar al que había ido como parte de Akatsuki.

Era un edificio abandonado, y lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad como para que los drogadictos no fueran a esconderse ahí.

Hinata había recogido su cabello en una coleta de caballo y se había vestido completamente de negro.

No estaría más de 1 hora ahí para no levantar sospechas.

Entró por una de las tantas ventanas que había y caminó despacio por el edificio.

Sabía que al menos una pareja de Akatsuki estaría resguardando la guarida.

Sin embargo, no sabía cuál.

Dio pasos pequeños hasta llegar al tercer piso donde por fin divisó la luz de una vela, aguardó por varios minutos hasta estar segura que nadie estaba ahí.

Caminó con paso lento hacia la luz y entró a la habitación.

Si, estaba ahí.

Hinata sintió una breve palpitación de felicidad por haberlo encontrado.

Entró cuidadosamente y miró hacia los lados para ver que nadie la estuviera observando.

Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo cerca se dio cuenta.

Era Sabaku no Gaara.

Se tuvo que morder el labio para no gritar.

Ella lo conocía. No le había hablado nunca, pero sí lo conocía.

¿Cómo no conocer al primer ministro de la prefectura de Shiba?

Alguien tan importante en ese momento se veía sumamente vulnerable.

Miró detenidamente a Gaara, éste estaba sentado sobre una silla con las manos y los pies amarrados y una cinta adhesiva sobre su boca.

Hinata sacó una gorra y se la puso para que no la reconociera, después se puso un cubrebocas y unos guantes negros.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él y se pudo dar cuenta que estaba despierto y temblando de frío.

—¿Ya comiste?— le preguntó con voz débil antes de sacar de su mochila una chamarra que había llevado y ponerla sobre sus hombros.

Gaara le contestó "no" con la cabeza y Hinata abrió su mochila. De ella sacó un onigiri.

—S-Si gritas… nadie vendrá a salvarte— le dijo Hinata antes de quitarle el papel adhesivo sobre su boca—, pero a mí, podrían matarme, así que confiaré en ti.

Hinata tembló de miedo antes de quitarle el adhesivo por completo, pero aún así lo hizo.

—¿Sabes quién te secuestró?

—Akatsuki.

—¿Sabes por qué?— le preguntó en un susurró.

—Tengo algunas sospechas, pero no lo sé— le respondió con la voz algo agitada.

Hinata asintió.

Sentía que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar en la habitación.

—Come— le dio dandole el onigiri de poquito a poquito.

Gaara asintió dandole mordidas.

—¿S-Solo escucha sí?, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, y-yo quiero saber algo…

—Ayúdame a salir.

—N-No soy tonta Gaara.

—No pareces mala persona…

—No lo soy, solo quiero saber si…

Hinata dejó de hablar. Unas voces comenzaron a acercarse.

Hinata borró cualquier rastro de su presencia y se escondió detrás de un mueble.

—Yo te dije que era buena idea usar explosivos Tobi.

—Siempre tienes razón senpai.

—Hmp, odio tener que cuidar personas inmovilizadas.

—Yo tampoco lo disfruto senpai.

—Da igual, sigue bien, regresemos en media hora.

—Concuerdo contigo— agregó Tobi riéndose.

Hinata esperó varios minutos hasta que estuvo segura que esos dos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para volver a acercarse a Gaara, y lo cubrió del frío de nuevo.

—No entiendo— le dijo Gaara.

—N-No debes hacerlo.

—¿Eres parte de ellos, pero ellos no saben que estás aquí?

—A-Algo así.

—¿Si no me vas a liberar, para que viniste?

—Te quiero preguntar algo.

—No te contestaré… pronto descubrirá la policía donde estoy.

Hinata suspiró, Akatsuki era la policía.

—Neji, Hyuga Neji.

—No te diré nada.

—No te forzaré— le dijo Hinata—. S-Solo espero ganarme tu confianza.

Le dijo.

—Me iré en media hora— le dijo Hinata sentándose a su lado y recargando su cabeza en la silla—. P-Por lo mientras, me quedaré a tu lado.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Hinata miró a Sasuke por el pasillo así que desvió su paso hacia la derecha.

No quería mirarlo a la cara, tenía miedo que sí lo hacia, él iba a descubrir que estaba haciendo algo prohibido.

Miró el baño y apresuró el paso.

Para ese momento Sasuke debería haberse dado cuenta que lo estaba evitando.

Faltaba poco para llegar.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar al baño, fue detenida por unas manos.

—¿Qué haces Hyuga?

Volteó. Era Sasuke.

—N-Nada.

—¿Sabías que estás tartamudeando más de lo normal?

Hinata suspiró.

—Eres mala mintiendo, acéptalo.

Hinata cerró sus puños,

—Me tengo que ir— se limitó a decirle y se metió al baño.

Si Sasuke le volvía a hablar, tenía miedo que descubriera todo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Era el cuarto día que iba con Gaara, entró por el mismo lugar de siempre y al llegar lo cubrió con una manta y le dio de comer algo rico. Ese día, hasta le había llevado roles de canela.

Se sentó frente a él.

—No te diré nada, así que puedes irte.

—Aunque no me digas, no puedo dejarte aquí solo.

—Déjame ver tu rostro.

Hinata dejó emitir una sonrisa.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Mañana me dejaran ir— le aseguró Gaara.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?— le preguntó Hinata.

—Ayer tenía que elegir a mi abogado personal, supongo que no querían que pusiera a mi hermano menor.

—¿A quién pondrán ahora?

—El consejo elegirá ahora, posiblemente será Akatsuna no Sasori.

—¿Akatsuki tiene algo que ver con el consejo?— le preguntó Hinata.

—No lo sé, tal vez el consejo le pidió a Akatsuki que me secuestrara, odian a mi hermano.

Hinata asintió. Mientras Gaara no sospechara de Sasori todo estaría bien.

—Escucha…— comenzó a decir Hinata. Sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo y su respiración se corto de golpe. Alguien en menos de un minuto había vuelto a tapar con adhesivo la boca de Gaara y le había tapado los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Y-Yo solo…

—¿Pasa algo?— se escuchó la voz lejana de Kisame.

—No— le contestó la otra voz. —Te diré algo— le siguió diciendo en voz baja —. Si haces algo de este tipo otra vez… te mataré.

Hinata miró a los ojos al sujeto, sus ojos parecían rojos en la oscuridad. Era Itachi, Hinata asintió, miró a Gaara por última vez y salió corriendo de ahí.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a su casa eran las 5:00am, abrió la puerta y entró corriendo al baño.

Abrió la taza de golpe y vomitó.

Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Había estado tan cerca pero a la vez no había conseguido nada.

Se estaba ahogando entre su propio llanto.

No podía respirar bien.

Necesitaba algo.

Necesitaba a alguien.

Sin embargo, no tenía a nadie.

Se sentía tan tonta de pensar que yendo lograría algo, y ver a Itachi tan enojado y peligroso la había hecho sentir completamente aterrada.

No sabía cómo dejar de llorar, sus ojos no parecían querer parar.

Se dejo caer en el sillón hasta que pudo detener sus lágrimas.

¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien?

Cuando despertó ya había amanecido, y de hecho era tan tarde que ni siquiera alcanzaba a llegar a la escuela, así que se limitó a desayunar.

Por la noche revisaría las noticias para ver si habían liberado a Gaara por fin.

Por la tarde salió a su trabajo. Había faltado tantas veces que estaba sorprendida que aún no la hubieran corrido.

Suspiró mientras se ponía su mandil y abría la tienda.

—¿En qué problema estás metida ahora?— le preguntó una voz desde la entrada.

—E-En nada Sasuke— le respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Es algo de Akatsuki?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Si le seguía preguntando temía revelarle todo.

—No es eso… es sobre mi familia — le mintió.

—Aquí están los apuntes.

Hinata volteó a ver la libreta de Sasuke y sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias, ¿vas a pasar?— le indicó la entrada de la tienda.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza — Voy a otro lugar.

Hinata asintió.

La cafetería estaba estaba llena de gente, pero no podía seguir ocultando su curiosidad así que perdió la televisión.

En ella volvió a salir Sasori.

—Si, Sabaku no Gaara está en óptimas condiciones.

—¿Cómo a qué hora recibieron la llamada de que lo habían liberado?

—Hace un par de horas.

—¿Qué opina de las especulaciones que lo relacionan con el secuestro?

—Siempre van a existir diversas opiniones, pero les puedo asegurar que no estoy implicado.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza.

No se imaginaba a un tipo tan severo como él actuando tan serenamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Se enfocó en los clientes y trató de no distraerse con lo de Sasori, ni con lo de Gaara.

Para cuando terminó de cerrar la cafetería el cielo estaba completamente oscuro.

Caminó hacia su departamento y a lo lejos miró una luz prendida.

Miró por la ventana.

Sonrió débilmente.

Era Sasuke.

Ya no recordaba que era que alguien estuviera en casa para recibirla.

Neji.

Neji sí que lo había hecho.

Miró hacia el cielo, ¿Acaso Neji la estaría viendo, acaso la estaría protegiendo?

Una imperceptible lágrima bajo de su mejilla y siguió andando.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró.

Ahí estaba, Uchiha Sasuke. Recargado contra un sillón viendo las noticias.

—Por fin lo soltaron.

Hinata asintió.

—Sasori obtuvo lo que deseaba— susurró Sasuke.

Hinata volvió a asentir.

Akatsuki siempre lograba lo que se proponía, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar?— le preguntó Hinata caminando hacia la cocina.

Su estómago estaba rugiendo y necesitaba concentrarse en algo que no fuera Gaara.

—Onigiris.

Hinata se sorprendió, no pensó que en realidad fuera a cenar con ella.

Sacó los ingredientes y comenzó a preparar los onigiris, sin embargo, su mente aún estaba divagando.

¿Y si Gaara de verdad sabía algo acerca de Neji?

No, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Gaara solo había sido secuestrado para que Sasori obtuviera el puesto que deseaba. Solo eso, no había relación con Neji.

—Huele a quemado— escuchó por detrás.

Hinata abrió sus ojos y miró su olla. Sí, el arroz estaba quemado.

Resopló y sacó el arroz de la olla, iba a poner arroz nuevo cuando miró a Sasuke acercarse por detrás y lavarse las manos para después agarrar un poco del arroz y moldearlo en forma triangular.

Hinata sonrió.

Así que Sasuke no era quisquilloso con la comida.

Y le gustaban los onigiris.

Era bueno saberlo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—¿Nos dirás que paso durante tu secuestro?— lo interrogó Temari.

Gaara suspiró.

—No la pase bien.

—Eso ya lo sabemos Gaara— le recalcó Kankuro viendo su reporte médico, todo estaba bien.

—Una chica me ayudó.

—¿Quién?— le preguntó Temari interesada.

—No me dejo ver su rostro— le contestó Gaara, sin embargo sí que había algo característico de ella, su aroma.

—¿Te ayudo cómo?— le preguntó Temari molesta —. Si te hubiera ayudado entonces nos habría avisado donde estabas.

Gaara negó—. Ella tenía miedo.

Kankuro y Temari se miraron confusos.

—La debo encontrar.

Les dijo determinado.

—Ahora es mi deber ayudarla.

* * *

Hola, había estado muy ocupada, por eso subí el capítulo hasta ahorita.

Espero que les agrade.


End file.
